nuemekfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas O'Malley's Channel
List of Movie Spoofs Now Playing: *Beauty and the Monster Bear *The Little Elizabeth Brisby *Lulu, Susu and Mimi in Wonderland *Maxnocchio (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Tails & Company *Jake's Christmas Carol (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) *Fun and Fancy Free (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *The Many Adventures of Doraemon the Cat *Oliviahontas (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Jenny and Ultra Nyan *The Great Alley Cat Detective *50th First Dates (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Duchess Goes Hawaiian *A Bug's Life (Thomas O'Malley's Style) Next Movie Spoofs: *O'Malleyladdin *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (Thomas O'Malley Style) *Jerry (Dumbo) *The Many Adventures of Maurice the Gorilla *Oliver Pan *The Cat and the Fox *Tom Sawyerambi *Olivia Flaversham Goes Hawaiian *Jumanji (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Tomnocchio *Gadget and Oliver *Beckyhontas *The Adventures of Mighty Mouse (The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin) *Hello Kitty the Red-Nosed Cat Prince and Heroes *Thomas O'Malley *Top Cat (Duchess' father) *Jerry *Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele *Adult Tod *Adult Copper *Chip The Lynx (What a Cartoon) *Timmy Brisby *Riff Raff (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Goon (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Rob (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Kodi *Tramp *Country (The Cattanooga Cats) *Sebastian (Josie and the Pussycats) *Tom Cat Jr. *Pongo *Sonic the Hedgehog *Birthday Bear *Robespierre *Robin Hood *Chance Furlong *Hazel *Fievel Mousekewitz *Timothy Q. Mouse *Dongwa Miao List of Series Spoofs Now Playing: #MouseTales (Thomas O'Malley's Style) #Fievel and Tony Rescue Rangers #TaleSpin (Thomas O'Malley Style) #Sailor Pearl (Thomas O'Malley Pet Style) #Gadget's World #Top Cat (Bonkers) Princess and Heroines * Duchess * Callie Briggs * Mrs. Brisby (Fievel and Tanya's adoptive mother) * Jenny McBride * Lady * Perdita * Dusty (Balto III:Wings of Change) * Cleo (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Beryl Serling (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Maisie * Lulubelle (Fun and Fancy Free/Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Hello Kitty * Aleu * Wish Bear * Lindsay (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Kitty Jo (The Cattanooga Cats) * Sagwa Miao * Roxy (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Maid Marian * Vixey * Aleu * Primrose * Olivia Flaversham * Tanya Mousekewitz (Teen) * Lulu Caty Father *Tom (Thomas O'Malley, Tom Cat Jr. and Robespierre) *Baba Miao (Duchess, Sagwa, Sheegwa and Dongwa) *Danny (Top Cat) *Basil of Baker Street (Jerry) *Bernard (Mrs. Brisby and Timothy Q. Mouse) *Dodger (Tramp) *Mayor Manx *Thomas O'Malley *Adult Tod *Robin Hood *Pongo *Bagheera *Baloo (Wish Bear) *Little John *Adult Copper *Fox (Maid Marian) *Bigwig (Hazel) *Bugs Bunny (Primrose) *Papa Mousekewitz (Fievel and Tanya) *Montery Jack (Olivia) *Sylvester (Mittens) Mother *Toodles Galore (Thomas O'Malley, Tom Cat Jr. and Robespierre) *Mama Miao (Duchess, Sagwa, Mittens Sheegwa and Dongwa) *Sawyer (Top Cat) *Nellie Brie (Jerry) *Duchess *Miss Bianca (Mrs. Brisby and Timothy Q. Mouse) *Rita (Tramp) *Vixey *Lady Kluck (Birthday Bear) *Vixen *Perdita *Panthy *Rebecca Cunningham (Birthday Bear) *Aleu *Maid Marian *Blackberry (Hazel) *Lola Bunny (Primrose) *Mama Mousekewitz (Fievel and Tanya) *Jerry's Mother (Olivia) *Penelope Pussycat (Mittens) Sidekicks *Oliver *Edmond *Marie *Pussyfoot *Toulouse *Berlioz *Figaro *Timon *Riff Raff (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *Pumbaa *Baloo *Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele *Adult Copper *Adult Tod *Bagheera *Jake Clawson *Chance Furlong *Francis *Bluebeard Villains *Joe *King Cat *Calaboose Cal *Fat Cat *Catrina *Cat R. Waul *Mirage *Commander Ulysses Feral *Delilah *Meowrice *Mouse King *Mouse Queen *Jenner *Ratigan *Steele *Niju *Scarface *Scar *Shere Khan *Prince John *General Woundwort *Mechanikats Grandparents, Uncle and Aunt *Jaune-Tom (Thomas O'Malley) grandfather *Mewsette (Thomas O'Malley) grandmother *Tom's Grandfather (Thomas O'Malley) uncle *Cleocatra (Duchess) aunt *Yeh-Yeh Miao (Duchess) grandfather *Nai-Nai Miao (Duchess) grandmother *Tiger (Top Cat) grandfather *Miss Kitty (Top Cat) grandmother *Aunt Polly (Thomas O'Malley) aunt *Judge Thatcher (Thomas O'Malley) uncle Upcoming Spoofs *Jenny McBride Goes Hawaiian (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) *The Last Kangaroo (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Bettylina (Thomas O'Malley Human Style) *Cartoontopia (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Ultra Nyan and Company *My Neighbor Ultraman *Teen Beach Movie (Thomas O'Malley Human Style) *Finding Oliver (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *A Cartoon Tail *All Cats Go To Heaven (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *The Aristocats King *The Aristomice *The O'Malley of Notre Dame *The Great Mighty Mouse Detective *Duchlan *O'Malleyzan *The Rescue Ranger's New Groove (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Brisby White and the Seven Cats Movie Spoofs *101 Cats *101 Cats 2: Gumball's London Adventure *101 Cats 1 1/2 *How to Train your Cat *How to Train your Cat 2 *How to Train your Cat 1 1/2 *Kung Fu O'Malley *Kung Fu O'Malley 2 *Kung Fu O'Malley 1 1/2 *Brisbyrella *The Mouse Princess and the Watterson Cat *Geronimo and Fiver *Miss Bianca Goes Hawaiian (Thomas O'Malley Version) *The Care Rodents Movie *The Care Rodents Movie 2: A New Generation *The Care Rodents Adventure in Wonderland *The Care Rodents Movie 1 1/2 *The Little Equestria Girl (Thomas O'Malley Version) *The Little Equestria Girl 2: Return to the Sea (Thomas O'Malley Version) *The Little Equestria Girl 3: Twilight's Beginning (Thomas O'Malley Version) *The Little Equestria Girl 4: Hakuna Matata (Thomas O'Malley Version) *The Little Duchess *The Little Duchess II: Return to the Sea *The Little Duchess III: Duchess' Beginning *The Little Duchess IV: Hakuna Matata *The Little Mer-Rescue Ranger (Thomas O'Malley Style) *The Little Mer-Rescue Ranger 2: Return to the Sea (Thomas O'Malley Style) *The Little Mer-Rescue Ranger 3: Gadget's Beginning (Thomas O'Malley Style) *The Little Mer-Rescue Ranger 4: Hakuna Matata (Thomas O'Malley Style) *Cat Little *Hocus Pocus (Thomas O'Malley Cartoon Style) *Here Comes Reader Rabbit (Thomas O'Malley Style) *The First Easter Rabbit (Thomas O'Malley Cartoon Style) *Grease (Thomas O'Malley Toon Style) *The Cat Princess and the Gremlins (Thomas O'Malley Pet Style) *Chibiusa and Fievel *Usagi and Pikachu *The World of Hans Christian Andersen (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Sleeping Chibiusa (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Sleeping Usagi (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *A Cartoon Tail Live Show *The Little Aristocat (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *The Little Aristocat 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Aristocat 3: Duchess' Beginning *The Little Aristocat 4: Hakuna Matata *The Little Mer-Mouse (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) *The Little Mer-Mouse 2: Return Of The Sea *The Little Mer-Mouse 3: Gadget's Beginning *The Little Mer-Mouse 4: Hakuna Matata *The Little Mer-Usagi (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *The Little Mer-Usagi 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mer-Usagi 3: Sailor Moon's Beginning *The Little Mer-Usagi 4: Hakuna Matata *The Little Mer-Pureheart (Thomas O'Malley Mice Style) *The Little Mer-Pureheart 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mer-Pureheart 3: Pearl's Beginning *The Little Mer-Pureheart 4: Hakuna Matata *The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench *The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench 3: Gadget's Beginning *The Little Mer-Gadget Hackwrench 4: Hakuna Matata *The Little Mer-Foxworth *The Little Mer-Foxworth 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mer-Foxworth 3: Jenny's Beginning *The Little Mer-Foxworth 4: Hakuna Matata *The Little Olivia *The Little Olivia 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Olivia 3: Flaversham's Beginning *The Little Olivia 4: Hakuna Matata *The Little Mer-Molly Cunningham *The Little Mer-Molly Cunningham 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mer-Molly Cunningham 3: Molly Cunningham's Beginning *The Little Mer-Molly Cunningham 4: Hakuna Matata *The Little Mer-Penny (Thomas O'Malley Human Style) *The Little Mer-Penny 2: Return to the Sea *The Little Mer-Penny 3: Penny's Beginning *The Little Mer-Penny 4: Hakuna Matata *The Little Mer-Chibiusa *The Little Mer-Chibiusa 2: Return of the Sea *The Little Mer-Chibiusa 3: Chibi's Beginning *The Little Mer-Chibiusa 4: Hakuna Matata *Beauty and the Lion (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Beauty and the Lion 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Lion 3: Cleo's Magical World *Beauty and the Lion 4: Hakuna Matata *Beauty and the Godzilla (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Beauty and the Godzilla 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Godzilla 3: Jenny's Magical World *Beauty and the Godzilla 4: Hakuna Matata *Beauty and the Ultraman 80 (Thomas O'Malley Cartoon Style) *Beauty and the Ultraman 80 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Ultraman 80 3: Sailor Moon's Magical World *Beauty and the Ultraman 80 4: Hakuna Matata *Beauty and the Ultraman Leo (Thomas O'Malley Human Style) *Beauty and the Ultraman Leo 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Ultraman Leo 3: Ariel's Magical World *Beauty and the Ultraman Leo 4: Hakuna Matata *Beauty and the Anguirus *Beauty and the Anguirus 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Anguirus 3: Chibiusa's World *Beauty and the Anguirus 4: Hakuna Matata *Beauty and the Wolf *Beauty and the Wolf 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Wolf 3: Pearl's Magical World *Beauty and the Wolf 4: Hakuna Matata *Beauty and the Donkey Kong (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Beauty and the Donkey Kong 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Beauty and the Donkey Kong 3: Misty's Magical World *Beauty and the Donkey Kong 4: Hakuna Matata *Atomnocchio (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *O'Malleycules *The Nightmare Before Christmas (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Ultra Nyan (Dumbo) *Cleo Goes Hawaiian (Thomas O'Malley Style) *Penny & O'Malley *Reilina (Thomas O'Malley's Style) *Sleeping Duchess *Animal Story (Thomas O'Malley Cartoon Style) *Berlioz the Red-Nosed Kitten *Duchontas (Thomas O'Malley Version) *A Toontown Tale *The Black Cauldron (Thomas O'Malley Animal Style) *Leo the Lion (E.T. The Extra Terrestrial) *Squeaky (Bambi) *Thomas, Jordan and Emily Rooke (Thomas O'Malley style) *The Secret of NIMH (Thomas O'Malley Cat Style) My Favorite Movies and TV Series *The Aristocats (1970) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom Sawyer (2000) *Top Cat (1961) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1993) *The Secret of NIMH (1982) *The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue (1998) *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) *Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) *Lulu Caty (2009) *Ultraman Taro (1973) *Redwall (1999) *Watership Down (1999) *Animaniacs (1993) *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) Warning: #I Only Like Anime When I Feel Like It #Castle in the Sky #My Neighbor Totoro #Grave of the Fireflies #Kiki's Delivery Service #Only Yesterday #Porco Rosso #Pom Poko #Whisper of the Heart #Princess Mononoke #My Neighbors the Yamadas #Spirited Away #The Cat Returns #Howl's Moving Castle #Tales from Earthsea #Ponyo #Arrietty #From Up on Poppy Hill #The Wind Rises #The Tale of Princess Kaguya #Naruto #Dragon Ball #Dr. Slump #One Piece #Toriko #Bleach #Astro Boy #Animation Japanese #Beyblade #The Simpsons #Family Guy #American Dad #Do Not Give Me Rated R and Horror for Spoof films to me for I dislike them. #Only tell me which next spoof about I'm about to make #Do not have Gumball get put into the wrong team of someone else #Do not have VillainRockz put villains my films, because I don't like bad vs. good #Do not start nagging me #Do not let yourself get jr friends out from me #Always ask first for permission to use videos and then credit me while using my footage #Only edit my casts if they are mistakes. #Only give me more movie spoofs if I like some. #Doraemon #Pokemon #Digimon #Ultraman #Only gives requests to me, because I'm only interested in some if you're okay with it, because I will if I have the time. Category:Nuemekdisneylover1999 Category:DisneyandSanrio360 Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie Spoof Category:Joshua's Ideas and Origami Australia Category:Tomarmstrong14